


Klance Give It A Chance

by HinataLawliet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Klance Week 2016, Klance Week 2016: Love/Hate, Klance Week 2016: Red/Blue, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataLawliet/pseuds/HinataLawliet
Summary: It all started with a stupid phone app. Now Keith might lose Lance and emotions and memories, he locked up so long ago, are resurfacing and tormenting him. He hates it and he sure as hell will deny his feelings if it means he'll be able to stay friends with the blue Paladin. Lance is afraid he messed everything up just from a small misunderstanding. He doesn't want Keith to hate him. He doesn't want to go back to how things were at the Garrison where Keith had ignored his very existence. Nothing frightened him more then Keith forgetting him all over again.





	1. I Want To Spam

It was just another day out in galactic space, a peaceful day where the Voltron force wasn't needed for anything. Training was done yesterday and for the first time in ages, Allura gave the okay for a free day. Usually, it was field testing in the morning and battle training in the afternoon. Followed by an hour break and then bonding exercises.

To Lance this was a dream come true. He couldn't remember the last time he got to lounge around and do nothing until nightfall. So that was exactly what he did. Throwing himself back in the common room. His legs draped over the plush couch made for six, totally disregarding to remove his shoes. He'd get yelled at for sure if Allura caught him. He immediately took out his headphones from his baby blue robe pocket, fiddling with his iPod in search of a song that felt good to be blasting in his ears. After a couple of searches he stumbled open one he hadn't listened to in months. Señorita by Abraham Mateo.

Sure, why not?

Just in the hallway, Pidge was giving Keith a cell phone she had created a few weeks back. It was set to the WiFi, so even though it wasn't connected, it could still be used for certain apps.

"What's an Instagram?" Keith asked, his eyebrow quirks up in confusion at the strange square icon with magenta and orange hues.

"It's an app were you take pictures about your daily life, or random things you like and post them for other people to see." The brunette informed him, pointing to the app they had only just downloaded a few minutes prior.

"Why would I want that..?"

Pidge sighed, her hand rubbing down her face in exasperation. "Its just for fun and anyway I made the phone out of boredom. You can keep it if you want. I'm happy with my computer."

Keith still didn't really understand what was so great about the app. Or why Pidge even downloaded so many on here in the first place. Was it perhaps to get him involved in the internet? Why get consumed by cyber space, when they were already engulfed in real space?

But after taking random photos of Red, who posed happily for the camera, Keith felt the urge to want to share to the world his beloved lion. He went about his day searching through the halls for his teammates and snapping quick pictures of them without them noticing. Hunk was in the kitchen and the red paladin was stealthy enough to catch a pic of him with his mouth blowing delicately on a laddle, filled with brimming hot soup. He was successful enough to catch Pidge in the electronics room, picking a wedgie and stifling back laughter as he took a photograph. This was much more fun then he thought. Though, he'd probably keep the Pidge photo to himself. He seriously didn't want to be tased with her Bayard multiple times until she was satisfied. He shuddered at the thought, Pidge could be scarier then him when angered. Keith made his way over to the common room, his steps echoing in the quiet. He hadn't seen Shiro or Allura anywhere, and it was easy to assume the two of them were probably alone privately and having a romantic get away. It was his only theory as to why Allura even suggested a free day in the first place. It was no secret the two of them have feelings for each other. Even if they thought they hid it well, it was already well known among the entire group that if both were nowhere in sight, then it was safe to assume they were together somewhere private.

Then there was Coran, who apparently was nowhere in sight either, but that could be because he was farther in the castle somewhere cleaning or fixing something up. He'd have searched more for him, but decided he rather his weary legs take a break for a couple of minutes.

Upon entering the common room, his eyes stumbled on the blue paladin, whose eyes were currently closed and entranced in whatever loud music he was currently listening to. The short haired brunette's legs taking up almost the entire couch, currently sporting his blue bath robe and baggy pj pants. Keith smirked and snapped another photo. Peaceful Lance was too adorable to pass up. This one was definitely going up on Instagram. Lance cracked an eye open when he thought he heard a small snicker, his blue eyes meeting purple tinted hues.

"Keith?" The dark skinned boy questioned. "What are you doing? Is that a phone in your hand?" Keith smirked, "Pidge made it for me. Now I'm gonna spam Instagram with all the photos I took today." His purple eyes sparkling as he thought about all the pics he took of Red. Lance brow furrowed in confusion. Not hearing the other quite right because he neglected to lower down the music in his iPod.

"Pidge made you Spam? I don't get it, you mean like the food Spam? Wait, we have Spam?" He questioned, rising up slightly in a sitting position.

"No you idiot! I mean I want to spam Instagram!" Keith voice raised slightly, a bit aggravated that Lance didn't hear him correctly the first time. Lance cheeks began to redden in color. His entire face heating up in embarrassment.

"You want to bang in my ass?!" His voice let out an indecent squeak, mishearing the words once again, for failing to lower the music blasting in his ears. Causing Keith's face to heat up and redden to match the color of his lion. His hands shaking in anger and embarrassment. It's not like he didn't think about Lance in that way. He did actually, but he knew Lance is straight and if the other ever found out about his feelings he'd probably be disgusted with him. Not wanting to be near the other paladin and he'd probably hate him more.

At least.... he thought Lance hated him. I mean it's not like Lance ever considered him a friend like he did with Pidge and Hunk. The Cuban boy labeled him his rival the first day they met. At first he found Lance absolutely annoying to be around and considered him just a team mate, but the day he almost died during the hostile castle takeover, set something off inside Keith. Something he didn't know existed. A terrible fear of not wanting to lose him. His chest had tightened when he saw his motionless body beneath his feet, bile riding up his throat when he didn't respond to his name. It was then he knew he held more feelings for the blue paladin then he originally thought.

Finally gathering his composure, Keith reached over and ripped off the headphones from Lance's ears. Their faces still flushed from embarrassment. "I. SAID. IM. GOING. TO. SPAM. INSTAGRAM. NEXT TIME, TAKE OFF YOUR STUPID HEADPHONES!"

Hearing this only encouraged the Cuban boy's blush to darken in color. Completely upset about his mix up. 

"S-sorry..."

The tention in the air hung thick as both males stared into the others eyes. Both unsure of what to say or do next. Keith could see the uneasiness swimming within Lance's blue hues. His chest tightening in sadness. He couldn't stay there any longer. Lance was clearly uncomfortable with Keith's presence at the moment.

"I'm going to my room." He informed, his long bangs covering his eyes as he threw his gaze down to the ground. Walking calmly as he could out of the common room, his pace only speeding up once he was out of view of the other male.

Unbeknownst to him, the tanned boy still very much red from the event that had just taken place. Not knowing how surprised and slightly excited the other had been when he had thought the other wanted to have an intimate experience with him. Lance's heart rate had been speeding so fast he was sure the other had heard it. Maybe he had...

But Lance heard wrong.

And now he was sure that he ruined whatever relationship he and Keith even had. When did his jealousy blend and mold into unrequited love? Why did he fall for the person he once hated the most? Now, Keith probably found it awkward to be around him. Would that mean their banter and teasing will cease to exist? Would Lance no longer receive those breath taking smirks?

Why?

Why did he have to screw things up all the time?

He hated this. Having negative thoughts. When times like this come up, he either made jokes to cover up the seriousness of the situation or he drowned himself in music. Dropping his gaze to his headphones on the couch beside him, Lance snatched them up quickly and replaced them back on his head.

Oh how ironic....

The song now playing was a very old one his sister had gotten him into a long time ago.

The words blasting loudly within his ears.

~Why must I be a teenager in love?~

To that he had no answer.


	2. Most Of Us Are Breathing Through Corrupted Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter whom he met, hatred followed. Which, is why he never tried to make friends. It wasn't worth the effort. Besides, he felt more comfortable by himself. No one invading his personal space and weakening his heart. Not having to worry about another person's well being. That is until Shiro arrived. That is until he became the red paladin. That is until he accidentally fell for Lance McClain. The guy whom originally hated his guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats been taking up most of my time: Procrastinating, playing Ace Attorney games, procrastinating, reading other fanfics and or novels I've bought recently, and did I mention procrastinating? I'm sorry guys, I was going through a rough patch where I've been thinking down on myself and my story and avoiding it at all cost because thinking about it made me super depressed. This isn't the first time its happened so don't worry. I always jump right back up sooner or later.

"Red, that's not funny! I'm being serious here! You should have seen the look on his face!"

Keith groaned in frustration, finger-less gloved hands palming his face and teeth clenching in anger. Not only did he probably screw things up with Lance, but now his lion decides to have a sense of humor?! Red was the only one he could run to for a problem like this and after informing her, all she could do was laugh?! He could feel his lion probing his mind, drinking in his recent memories to get a better feel of the situation. A few minutes later, Keith's senses were overwhelmed with Red's optimism. The gentle hum of her purr sending tingles into his brain and calming his nerves. It was comforting. If only for a little while. It didn't stop the recurring image of Lance's face contorted in what he assumed to be a grimace. Keith wasn't sure. He was never really good at reading expressions.

The young male paced back and forth inside the cock pit of his lion. Worry flooding his insides once again. His heart hammering against his ribcage as anxiety ebbed its way in. He had just started getting the Latino boy to like him. Granted, it's not like he cared what others thought of him. But things were different now, even though he hated to admit it. The emotions he locked up so tight years ago, were now seeping through the cracks and it scared the shit out of him. He really didn't want history to repeat itself again. All his life he dealt with others whom hated him just for breathing the same air as them. It hurt at first, being the weird one within the orphanages he was forced to stay in half his childhood life. The kids there were merciless. They found that the way he carried himself, talked, even looked was odd. He remembers looking enviously at the other children as they played together in groups. Purposely leaving him out in games and other social interactions, unless they wanted to spit insults at him for fun. Their words heavy and harsh. Cutting deep inside his heart like a jagged knife.

Freak

Weirdo

ALIEN EYES

Small

It became something he was accustomed to, after awhile any way. Those words use to hurt him, but after years of verbal and sometimes even physical abuse, it was like cold ice water running down his back. He felt numb with each encounter. His physical physique strengthened and grew through years of personal and professional training.

"He talks funny!"

"His hair grows out weird"

"His eyes are purple, that's not normal!"

"He's a freak!"

"Where did he even come from?!"

"I bet he's an alien!"

"Aliens don't exist stupid!"

Words like that met him everywhere he went back on earth. But as he got older, and then transferred to the Garrison scholarship program for orphans, the words became; if possible, harsher. Nothing he couldn't handle though.

"That freak! He's gaining all the attention of the hot cadets!"

"He never pays them a second glance though, I bet he's fucking gay!"

"He never talks to anyone! I bet he thinks he's better then us! Someone should teach him a lesson!"

"All the teachers love him though, you shouldn't do anything stupid!"

"Better then us?! Puh-lezz! I bet you 30 bucks I can beat that mullet head!"

Things like that happened so much, that everyone around him became a big blur. They weren't worth remembering, neither their name nor their face. Why bother? He had thought. It's not like he'd be idly chatting away with them anyway. He grew accustomed to just depending on himself. Become a fighter pilot. That was his main objective, so focusing on that was all that swam in his thoughts. He didn't join this career option to defend Earth though. Neither was it because he loved the stars. Non of that interested him. He just didn't feel at home, on Earth. Ever. So he took the next best thing. Get lost in space and find something exhilarating to do. That's when he met Shiro Takashi. The only one whom didn't regard him with such harsh stares and carefully avoided asking personal questions, in order to keep Keith from feeling uncomfortable. Shiro, unwittingly broke through his mental barriers and taught him so much he didn't even know about space. At first he was slightly on edge, this unknown person trying to weasel his way into his personal space, trying to get to know him without asking too much. It was strange and foreign to the young fighter pilot. Why would someone willingly want to get to know him? Everyone he met either regarded him as a misfit, or a freak. It's not like he could help it though. Keith Kogane had never been good with emotions, having locked them up tight so long ago. The years of abuse he received as a child and the loss of the first person he regarded so highly, all came crashing down to create a very unstable child. That being said, he had the most unconventional way of blowing off steam and when angered he simply lost it, blacking out entirely and hitting anything or anyone insight. So the fact that Shiro even wanted to be apart of his life was so unsettling and confusing at best. Perhaps he saw something in Keith, that he himself didn't?

It was because of Shiro, that the Garrison even gave Keith a second chance. The boy was not only physically strong, but keenly smart too. His GPA higher then anyone else in class. It was almost jarring to find out how much smarter you are then you originally thought. Either way, he had mentally grounded Keith. Stabilizing him. Keith practically became dependent on him. Shiro became his rock. His role model. So when Shiro informed Keith he'd be gone for a year on the Kerberos mission, anxiety weaved its way inside his chest. But he didn't want to worry his parental guardian and forced a smile, telling the 25 year old he'd wait patiently for his return. The older one had smiled warmly at him making the other feel a bit better. "Don't worry." Shiro had said, his smile reaching his eyes.

"I'll be back before you know it."

But things didn't turn out the way they thought it would and when Keith was informed that everyone on the Kerberos mission had died, he literally lost it. Letting loose a blood curdling rage inside he didn't even knew existed. Trashing things left and right, not listening to the orders of his teachers, talking back and spitting curses at everyone in sight. That was it. The last straw.

And Shiro wasn't there to save him this time...

Why did he even care what that brown thick haired guy thought of him anyway?! It's not like they were even friends. Dubbed instantly as his rival. What the quiznak did that even mean?! What had he done to make that guy hate him so much?!

.... Stupid question..

No matter whom he met, hatred followed. Which, is why he never tried to make friends. It wasn't worth the effort. Besides, he felt more comfortable by himself. No one invading his personal space and weakening his heart. Not having to worry about another person's well being.

That is until Shiro arrived.

That is until he became the red paladin.

That is until he accidentally fell for Lance McClain. The guy whom originally hated his guts.

The guy whom is obviously straight. Whom might look at him in disgust if he ever found out about the strange feelings he possessed for him. The awkwardness that would soon be unavoidable during training exercises. Would the teasing get worse? Would the wisecracks become cruel? Harsh? He knew back at his time in the orphanages, homosexuality was looked down upon, many people whom were discovered to like the same gender were ridiculed or even beaten. It had terrified the young Keith. He couldn't understand what was so wrong with liking someone whom just so happened to be the same gender as the other person. What was so disgusting? It plagued his mind for many years to come. Even to this day. It's not like he himself was gay. He wasn't. Truthfully, Keith had never truly cared. Genders were meaningless to him. It served no purpose in matters of the heart. Only for reproductive reasons.

But that didn't stop him from fearing what Lance would think of him. Perhaps, Keith thought regrettably, maybe he had become accustomed to the good natured feelings and warm welcomes of open arms of the others, that he is now afraid for that to burn up in flames before his very eyes. The eyes that once held warm looks replaced with cold hatred. It wouldn't surprise him if it did. After all, everything good in his life always did take a tragic turn for the worst. So much so that he never expected to have anything good for too long, therefore, he was never disappointed when it was gone.

Red growled in disapproval. Her message to Keith loud and clear. It was obvious she thought he was thinking too much into things. That Lance wasn't that kind of person. He may be arrogant and egotistical, but when it came down to it he cared deeply for his teammates. He wouldn't judge them for their sexuality.

And the calming waves Red sent out to him swam across his body, rubbing out the tension in his muscles. Keith hated feeling these emotions and was glad Red was here to ease them away, if only slightly. Maybe he was over thinking things. All his life he let his instincts take control, his emotions and thoughts were something he held back for so long that it was too frightening for him to handle all at once. His mind overwhelmed with thoughts he would have considered pointless in the past.

The red paladin sighed, his hand running through his silky jet black hair. Red sending calming images of animals back on earth. Creatures that Keith loves. Pictures of dogs, wolves, and rabbits filled his mind. Red successfully removing the cobwebs of anxiety for the time being. The dreaded feeling inside his chest that squeezed his heart lightened its grasp, letting the light skinned boy breath easier.

His lion hummed thoughtfully feeding him one last thing before he decided to head back to the others.

"You have a family who loves you now. No matter what sexuality you are, no matter how reserved you are, they will always love you. Remember that."

How he truly wanted to believe that. His purple eyes glistening with hope.

But his doubts still lingered.


	3. Seads of Doubt Have Manifested Into Our Investment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pidge and Lance talk and Keith has more flashbacks

Howling laughter echoed off the walls inside Pidge's bedroom. Her entire body spasming on the floor as she rolled to her side, clutching her stomach. The dark skinned boy on her bed glaring daggers at her from above. His icy look would have chilled her bones had she cared.

But she didn't.

Lance crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her, clearly not amused. He was still in his blue robes. His blue lion slippers discarded at the side of the bed. He really didn't need this kind of shit right now.

"Not funny Pidge." He grumbled, his nails digging into his arms through the fabric of his robe. 

"No, I know!" She exhaled, trying to catch her breath. Her finger wiping away tear drops of laughter from her eyes. Lance glowered at her. This was definitely starting to piss him off. Why did he think it was a good idea to tell Pidge about his encounter with Keith this morning? This whole thing was ridiculous! All he wanted to know is if he was thinking too much into this! Maybe he should have just gone into his hanger and talk to Blue, maybe she could have helped him through this trouble because evidently, Pidge was the worst to confide in!

"I'm sorry, it's just that its pretty funny if you think about it through my perspective." The auburn haired girl replied as she finally managed to suppress her giggles. Then she frowned deep in thought. Her eyes held a questioning gaze. "But why tell me this? Isn't Hunk your "Go to guy" for personal things like this?" Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. The Cuban boy's eyes slipped to the floor in embarrassment, not sure of how to go about telling her. "Hunk doesn't actually know about my current feelings for Keith... yet." His eyes flitting up to meet her gaze only to shoot right back down. She cocked her head to the side in confusion, her short auburn hair bouncing from the sudden movement.

"And why's that?"

This only increased the forming blush that made its way to Lance's face. He fiddled with a loose string on his cotton robe, yanking on it occasionally before curling it around his pointer finger.

"I'm not sure how to bring it up or how Hunk will even react." He summons enough courage to look up and meet Pidge's gaze. The green paladin had learned of Lance's crush two weeks prior and it had mortified him. She had caught Lance staring at Keith while he trained on the deck one day. If Keith had changed his position to face the entrance, he would have caught sight of the blue paladin's head popping out from the side corner. Lance had tried to play it off as if he were just gaining Intel for future sparring matches with his 'rival', but Pidge wasn't buying it. Her eye's practically burning holes straight through him. It wasn't long before she had squeezed the truth out of Lance. Once she got it, the auburn haired teen turned on her heels, leaving him alone to stew in his embarrassment at being caught. Maybe his lie would have been more believable, if he hadn't been blushing or had said crush been wearing a shirt.

But he hadn't...

Her dark brown eyes widen in understanding. "You're afraid he'll judge you."

"Wait, what?! No! That's not it at all!" Lance sputtered, his hands flailing about in front of him. He sighs, looking down and resting his palms on his knees. "I'm scared that he'll probably either get upset that I hid it from him this long, or take it all out of proportion and try to mend things between me and Keith. Which, would be very bad if it doesn't go well and it ends up screwing things up even more."

Pidge let out a content sigh, her eyes closing for a brief moment. "Good, because if you actually thought he'd hate you for crushing on a guy, I would've slapped some sense into you."

"Wait what?!"

She smirks in amusement at the startled expression of her teammate and pushes her glasses up from the bridge of her nose. "Well, because we all know Hunk isn't the type of person to dislike someone based off their sexuality. He's not narrow minded. Not to mention how much he cares for all of us. He would be there in a milli-tick if one of us were balling on the floor in pain."

Lance smiled fondly. "Yeah, I know."

"But to answer your question from before. I'd say yes, you're thinking way too much into this. It was just a simple misunderstanding." Her hands gesturing up to emphasize her point. "Anyway, I think this is the best time to tell him how you feel. Don't you hate keeping all those feelings bottled up inside?"

The tall boy felt his heart begin to race at the mere suggestion of opening up about his feelings to Keith. His body visibly paling from the thought. "N-no no no! Not gonna happen! No way am I ever telling him! What are you crazy?!" Lance cried out. "He'll laugh me off the face of the Earth!"

"... We're not on Earth."

"That's besides the point!"

Pidge groans, her face scrunching up in annoyance. Her left eye twitching as her aggravation grew. "Don't be such a baby! Just tell Keith you like him already!"

"You know I can't!"

"Why? From the looks of it, I'm sure Keith isn't into girls, so I know you'll probably have a fighting chance."

"Because he... because he... it's obvious he's in love with Shiro, and telling him my feelings will probably only make things worse between us..."

The smaller paladin's brow furrowed, her arms folding across her chest as she carefully thought this over. "Are you absolutely sure?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"That he likes Shiro? Yeah of course I'm sure!" The other informed waving his hands up in the air. "It's obvious they have a past, I sure they knew each other personally before we even became paladins! I bet you 30 space bucks Keith sees him more then as a role model!"

Pidge smirked. "Kay, I'll take that bet. Better not be a sore loser when I win though."

Lance sputtered, his eyes growing wide as he stared at Pidge. "What makes you think I'm gonna lose?!"

"Because you suck at picking up hints when a girl's just not that into you." Pidge informs, a sly edge to her tone. "So the fact that you think Keith isn't into you, is debatable at best."

Lance just stares at her, a small frown etched on his face. "Rude."

"You know what I just realized?" Pidge lets out, completely ignoring the other's comment.

"What?" Lance grumbled, clearly still upset with his shorter companion's blunt response from just a few ticks ago.

"I downloaded the Instagram app, but I totally forgot to help him create an account!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next day the training is long and rigorous. Keith felt himself grow tired faster then usual. Perhaps, it's because Keith couldn't find sleep during the night. His anxiety coming back full blast as he tried to rest his head on his pillow. His body shaking and mind pounding as memories of the distant past came back to haunt him. Memories he thought he long since erased from his mind.

He was a child again. Back at the orphanage. His long black hair growing out in awkward layers. His skin a pale pasty color with knobby knees and noodle like arms. His purple tinted hues moistened with tears. He was beaten and covered in bruises. His over sized white shirt stained green and red from grass and blood. The older boys had thrown a few punches here and there. Pushing and shoving and kicking him until he was nothing, but a sobbing mess on the ground. His body curling in on himself as he rolled into a tight ball. The words; Ugly, stupid, weird eyed freak, filled his pounding ears. He could hear his eight year old self begging for them to stop, but they didn't. In favor of taunting him with words and spitting when he didn't meet there gaze.

Another image materialized in his mind's eye. This one he was a bit older. Twelve at least. Little him stomped right into a dojo with such a fierce look in his eyes that even his abusers would probably have flinched. He no longer wanted to be toyed with. Having everything gone on for far too long. The owner of the dojo was a dark skinned man. His eyes as dark as night and a fierce no nonsense aura. His muscular arms held up high in position as he struck the training dummy in front of him. Upon hearing the chime of the opening door, the older man looked up from his practice dummy. The wear and tear evident of its constant use throughout the years. Little Keith looked up with such a fierce fire in his eyes, giving the man the best "I won't take no for an answer look" and said with as much strength he could muster.

"I want to learn to defend myself, but I can't pay you. At least not in cash."

Instead of getting mad from this sudden information, the older pursed his lips, dark eyes glinting in amusement. "Oh?" He said, "And pray tell, how will you pay me then?" Making his way to the dark haired boy, whom looked so young for his age, but his eyes held years of wisdom. "What ever you see fit. I can wash, clean, and even cook. Small things though, I'm only twelve." The boy looked up at the older male, his soon to be teacher sizing him up, reading him. Analyzing the noticeable bruising on his left forearm. Dark purple and blackened with yellow hues splashed his skin, an unnatural color in deed. The younger grabbed his arm as if to cover the obvious.

"What will be your main goal in all of this?" He inquired, but he had his suspicions. It would be one of two things. One, being revenge, or two, to protect himself from ever letting this happen again. If he lied, he would see it in his eyes.

"I don't want to be vulnerable anymore, I'm so tired of being weak. I just want to protect myself and live my life!" The boy's eyes narrowed, several emotions flashing in its wake. Pain, sadness, anger, and more. "I'm an orphan, so I can't offer much, but please I need your help!"

That was the day Keith Kogane decided to take matters into his own hands. He would never let anyone hurt him again.

Ever

Tears threatened to escape Keith's eyes. The memory of his late teacher bringing emotions long since lost. Kai Sensei was only 35 when he died. A drive by shooting. It was random and they never caught the killer. It was the first time Keith ever had his first rampage. The first time he blacked out and lost it. By then he was only 16 years old. The four years of training blessed his body well, his chest toned, six pack slightly visible and his strength was shown through the holes in the orphanage walls. Tears streaming down his face, eyes burning from excessive crying. The first month, it was torture, emotions running in waves. Anger boiled in his blood, rage flowing through his veins, pulse racing. The second month, Is agonizing sadness, heart shattered and chest heaving. Tears streaming from burning red rimmed eyes. The third month, he was hollow. As if he cried out all his emotions and nothing was left inside. It was like he couldn't take the pain anymore. So he locked them tight in a box inside himself and threw away the key. The heart break of accidentally caring for another person, only to lose them in the end, is a terrifying experience. One he wished never to repeat.

A hard smack to the face brought Keith back to the present. His cheek stinging and the taste of iron filled his now pulsing tongue. Damn it. He'd accidentally bit his tongue.

"END TRAINING SEQUENCE" Shiro's voice boomed from across the room.

"Shit! Keith, I'm so sorry!" Pidge apologized profusely. During their team battle exercise, she had released the retractable hook of her bayard and aimed it at the robotic training bot, but it evaded her attack and in the process hit a very out of it Keith. Hunk freaked out and frantically made his way to Keith, doting on him and making sure he wasn't too hurt. He would have laughed at how overly protective Hunk was being if it weren't for the stinging pain his tongue and cheek were putting him through. Lance was being uncharacteristically quiet the entire time and frankly it was quite nerve wrecking for the red paladin. The other hovered a distance away, fidgeting his weight from his right leg to his left. As if he didn't want to be here right now.

Allura's voice crackled through the comm over head. Worry edged in her voice. "Keith, are you alright?! You just froze! What happened out there?!" All this attention was seriously taking a toll on Keith, not use to the attention being drawn on him for too long, it made him feel very uncomfortable. His introverted lifestyle a big factor because of that. Even Coran was looking down from the observation deck. His eyes growing large with worry while he called into the comm asking the dark haired male if he needed to take a break for awhile.

"I think we all need to take a break for awhile Coran." Shiro's voice cut through the air. His eyes tearing away from the Altean male to land on Keith. His eyes questioning and searching. It literally set the younger male on edge. It felt as if Shiro was reading his very thoughts. And even though he loved Shiro very much, the thought of telling him his current situation and feelings for Lance scared him. How would the older man take it? Would it make him feel uncomfortable? Out of the time they knew each other at the Garrison, not once did they chat about something as serious as sexuality.

"Keith, let's talk for bit."


	4. We Were Not Designed To Bear Our Burdens Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro trys to get Keith to open up while Pidge and Lance eavesdrop. Also, a quick look into Lance's childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know in season two it's canon that Keith's actually Texan, but in my story he's Korean who just so happened to be born Texas. That way everybodys happy! Also, this entire story is writing itself because this is not how I originally planned it so even I don't know where this is going. I hope this doesn't upset anyone.

Lance had always been a happy child, too playful and wild without a care in the world. He had a good life since the day he was born. No big worries to mention, at least not ones that could physically and mentally harm him. He never had a broken bone (Just self inflicted wounds from falling off his bike or tripping when he ran too fast) never got lost at the store and never really had a bully to fear. If he did manage to piss someone off with his accidental motor mouth, they never had a chance to slug him. His two older brother's, Marco and Luis always coming to his rescue if need be. Lance had the luxury of a huge family to make him feel loved and safe. Not to mention his best friend Hunk since diapers. 

But just because Lance had it good, didn't mean he was that oblivious to the darker things hidden in the shadows. It just took him longer to notice from the constant light of his family surrounding him.

Lance McClain was only eight years old when he had accidentally let himself be exposed to a dead body. 

That fateful early morning, the neighborhood park was filled with flashing police cars, an ambulance, and horrified on lookers. Their voices shrill and shaky as they continued to stare at the scene before them. Most of them were neighbors and some random people whom Lance didn't even recognize at all. He even could make out his cousin Ana, from the large crowd, her dark brown curls pulled up into a high ponytail. The little Cuban boy's head filled with many questions and he furrowed his brow in confusion. He didn't like being left in the dark and wanted to know what in the world was going on. Last night had been a terrible storm, thunder cracking loud and clear, booming with a vengeance. Had someone been out in that terrible Storm last night? He wanted to go check, but his mother always told him to never stray off the porch of their home, without her with him or watching over him. His mother the ever worry wort of his wellbeing. However, the grass and leaves a vibrant green, glistening with dew and waving about as if to invite the curious eight year old for a closer look. Too curious for his own good, the little tyke dashed forward, his blue sneakers stomping on the wet pavement as he ran. Just then Hunk exited his own house next door, his eyes widening in surprise at his best friend stupidly scurried past a wall of adults. From the shoving and slipping beneath the adult legs, the group began to take notice of his presence. Their frantic voices calling out to him not to look, his cousin Ana's voice rung among them. He could hear Hunk in the distance, calling out his name in a strangled plea for him to come back. Hunk knew Lance's mother would not appreciate her son wandering off unsupervised without her, Marco, or Luis. Lance didn't care, his cousin Ana was there, so technically he wasn't breaking any rules... At least that's what he told himself as he made his way through the heavily clustered crowd.

Pushing through the last wall of adults, Lance was met with a gruesome discovery. Behind the brightly yellow caution tape, was the body of a young male, beaten beyond recognition. His nose cracked and smashed into his skull, his left arm and leg twisted, bones jutting out from ripped skin and mangled mutilation. Lance's stomach clenched and churned in disgust, bile rising in his throat as he looked on. This was sick. Disgusting.

And it was obviously not the work of last night's storm...

Beside Lance an audible gasp resonated. He turned to see Hunk, his hands cupping his mouth, face slightly green as he desperately tried to hold back in the contents in his stomach. Lance massaged Hunk's back slowly, his left hand moving in slow attentive circles. Regret washing over the Cuban boy, he should have known Hunk would follow him out here. The big boned lug wouldn't let Lance wander off by himself even if it killed him. He was just that kind of friend. "Who would do such a terrible thing?!" Hunk cried out weakly when he finally had the strength to speak, his eyes wavering as the corpse was lifted into a body bag and deposited inside the ambulance for departure. A woman's voice filtered out, demanding they take the body straight away to the Jeffersonian. "Bad people Hunk.." Lance half hissed to him. Anger swelling in his chest as it replaced the horrified disgust from earlier. No one deserved to die like this! No one! Across from them, two police officers spoke in quiet hushed tones, but Lance being the ever loving snoop he was, caught a hold of small snippets of their conversation.

"This is the third case this month with similar circumstances Roy." Informed the blonde officer, her brow furrowed, blue eyes narrowing, and arms crossed as she leaned her entire weight to the right side. "And the last two just happened to be gay, according to their parents." The other officer named Roy sighed, his eyes dull from lack of sleep. He idly wrote some things down on an open notepad with a black ball point pen. "If it turns out he was gay, then we'll have a hate crime on our hands." The female officer nodded, both of them heading to their police cruiser in unison. Some forensics stayed behind analyzing the crime scene once more. Some getting dirt samples and another with curly brown hair, holding a small jar with a certain type of beetle inside it.

It was just then the curious on lookers dispersed, trekking back to their homes or to their cars. Still rooted to his spot, Lance silently gazed at the scene before him. The only place revealing disturbance of the horrific events that took place last night-- was the dark mass of dried blood tainting a large patch of grass. Anger coiling in his gut, Lance swiftly turned around to make his way back to his house, only to smack right into his mother, her eyes narrowed and lips pursed into a thin line. His little sister Veronica, cooing in his mother's arms. Lance gulped, knowing a lecture was coming. 

And came it did.

But that was also the day Lance was informed about same gender relationships, how there were many people in this world who hated it. Some despised it so much that they would even commit the most unholy of acts. The young boy was unsettled with this knowledge, the thought that anyone could throw away their humanity and kill a person just because they happened to be different. It was wrong! Nothing about that seemed right to him. The only time anyone had the right to harm another, is if their life was at stake! At least that's what Lance thought anyway. It was also the day Lance learned that his family viewed things the same way he did. No one deserved such a cruel death. He vowed that day to never let anyone think he would be that kind of person. So whomever he met, he'd gladly except them with open arms, regardless of their sexuality.

Because it felt right to him. Love is love no matter in what shape or form.

~Present Day Up In Space~

The first thing Lance hears, were the loud smack from across the room, Shiro's booming voice to shut the training sequence off, and Pidge's frantic apologies. The two bots they were fighting shut down instantly and fell through the holes that opened below them. Lance pivoted in the direction of Hunk's voice. The big boned lovable bear was swiveling around their wounded teammate in a frenzy, checking to make sure he was okay. Keith's usually peachy colored cheek now sported a dark purple bruise. It seemed to swell faster by the tick. Keith had a deep frown on his face, his eyes narrowed in what Lance assumed to be anger. His glaring gaze then turned to Lance as if accusing him for his newly acquired wound. This made the blue paladin very uncomfortable, he caught himself fidgeting from Keith's intense gaze all the while wishing he was anywhere, but here.

Over head the intercom sounded. Allura's voice ringing out in concern, asking if he was alright and wondering why he froze, but Keith didn't answer. Coran's voice came out next, his words filled with concern echoing in the large white room. "Do you need to take a small break perhaps?"

"I think we all need to take a break for awhile Coran." Shiro's voice cut through the air. His eyes tearing away from the Altean male to land on Keith. The red paladin tore his gaze from the Latino boy to meet the older man's gaze. Keith clearly looked distraught and even more so when Shiro made it clear that he wanted to have a chat with him. Lance watched as the Korean male reluctantly made his way out with Shiro, his lips pursed in a thin line and eyes hard as he stared straight ahead. Lance didn't even think, his body moving on their own accord as he made a mad dash to follow the two that left the training deck. Giving out a rushed excuse to the very confused Hunk, Pidge bolted out the room like a lion after its prey, a smirk spreading on her lips as she scampered to catch up with Lance. No way was she missing out on this. 

They both discreetly followed the red and black paladins down the long intricate hall ways and maneuvered past corners with silent ease. The other two were so in tune with themselves and the thick heavy silence between them, that Lance and Pidge remained unnoticed. Making their way to the room Keith and Shiro had just entered, the two nosy green and blue paladins, quickly sat hunched outside in the corner of the entryway that led into the kitchen. They watched as Shiro handed Keith an Icepack he got from the silver freezer, its squishy blue surface pressed gently against the injured male's cheek. Lance could hear the audible sound of a relieved sigh escape Keith's lips as the cold pack numbed his bruise. The lanky Cuban couldn't help it as the searing white hot coils of jealousy raged in his gut when Shiro laid his human hand down on Keith's shoulder. It wasn't fair. No matter how close he tried to get to his red teammate, he never felt like he could ever reach out and touch him without repercussions. He let out a low growl in frustration only to be shushed by his younger companion. Finger to her lips as she glared at him, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. Her expression practically screaming, 'Do You Want Us To Get Caught?!' While she let her finger fall back to its earlier position on the floor. Pidge's head reared back to its original target as she analyzed the scene in front of her.

They were sitting at the small metal table now, both facing each other, one with a concerned look, the other with a wary expression. The silence continued for a few ticks longer until Shiro decided Keith wasn't going to attempt to begin the conversation first.

"Okay Keith, whats wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Shiro sighed. His expression melting from concern to that of slight disappointment. "Keith, you literally spaced out back there, that's not like you." The older male drew his lips into a thin line, his eyebrows scrunching up in thought. "Were you up all night training again?"

"No."

"You know the deck keeps a log every time the training sequence is in use right?"

Keith glowered, purple eyes flashing. "And you'll find nothing." The dark haired youth leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and one leg moving to overlap the other. "I just had trouble sleeping last night. That's all."

"Then maybe you should've trained last night." Shiro quipped lightly. "But in all seriousness, why couldn't you? I mean when you can't sleep you usually train your butt off, until you wear yourself out. Not very healthy, if I might add, but that never seemed to stop you."

"I don't over exert myself anymore Shiro." Keith lied, right pointer finger tapping his left bicep. "You worry too much. Anyway, my brain was wide awake it's just my body wasn't in the right condition for sparring." Keith then inwardly cursed himself in realization at what he just informed the other.

"What do you mean your body wasn't in the right condition?" Shiro inquired, a slight hint of demand laced his tone as his grey eyes narrowed. Keith's jaw tightened, his eyes hard and lips drawn in a thin line, emotionally distancing himself as he mentally secured the invisible wall in front of him. Keith couldn't very well say he'd been too preoccupied having a panic attack, it would only raise more questions and cause his dear friend to worry more.

"Keith." Shiro demanded. The younger stayed silent, body unmoving, and not giving out any indication of letting up. "Keith, whatever it is, you know I'm here for you right?" The black Paladin's eyes filled with concern, as he leaned over to his friend. Keith stilled, lips pursed together as he brought his head up to look at Shiro, but his eyes had softened and showed more weakness then he intended. "I know that Shiro."

Shiro smiled kindly. "Good. Because we were not designed to bear our burdens alone."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Keith hadn't explained much to Shiro. Only that he had a sudden panic attack that kept him up for almost the entirety of the night cycle. When the black Paladin pressed for more details, the red pilot closed himself off and wouldn't give out anymore information. Lance was concerned more then ever now. What had caused his teammate to freak out last night? Had it been because of him? No, highly unlikely. This was Keith quiznaking Kogane after all. Something as insignificant as himself wouldn't effect Keith. Maybe it was all this fighting--- this war. Is it finally getting to Keith too? 

It had at least been over a month and a half, since they reunited after the wormhole corrupted and spat them out in different locations all over the universe. Perhaps, Keith is hiding his anxiety from the rest of the team? It was hard to believe someone blunt and headstrong as Keith, would be afraid over something. Keith is hot headed and fearless. Or so Lance had always believed him to be.

But now he's not so sure. What if something bad happened to Keith that time the group had been separated and up until now they were all just taking notice of it? The mere thought brought an ache in Lance's chest and regret in his heart. How had he missed it? Sure Keith was the last to be found on a desert planet filled with dangerous Lizard like creatures, but physically he was fine. Only a few bruses from the crash and that was pretty much it. His red lion had auto maintenance itself and then created a self finding signal for the castleship to help locate them. Unfortunately, it took them three days to locate him; since Keith's lion was out of commission longer then the rest of theirs. (Do to the fact that this dumbass took Zarkon head on by himself like a maniac) In those three days, could something have mentally disturbed him? The red paladin had mentioned nothing of any horrific events that took place on that planet. Only that it reminded him of the desert back on earth, just with bigger lizards and cacti with sharp claw like edges and strange flowers he's never seen before. Not knowing what is plaguing Keith's mind worried Lance immensely, but there was only so much the blue Paladin could do. Keith may have opened up more then when Lance and him were cadets back at the Garrison, but it still wasn't enough for even Shiro to get the whole truth out of his mouth.

And Keith knew Shiro longer!

That's when Lance decided to concoct a plan. A devious and conniving plan that may or may not have been Pidge feeding him ideas in his ear.

Time for phase one.


	5. Exploding Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last chapter, Keith informed Shiro of his panic attack last night, which made him unable to sleep and not function properly during training that morning. However, Keith offered up no reasons as to what caused his panic. Unbeknownst to them, Lance and Pidge overheard the conversation and decided to take matters into their own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really late, but at least I'm not giving up on this right? Also, this chapter has some heavy Shallura in the beginning. I originally didn't plan to write too much Shallura in this chapter, but thought it was needed for those of you wondering how they got together in this fic. Also, shits about to go down in chapter six and that's all I'm gonna say on that matter. P.s. If you're wondering where Hunk and Coran are in this chapter I'll give you some info. Since Lance was currently busy with Pidge, Coran thought it best to get more acquainted with the yellow paladin of Voltron. Since he realized he was neglecting bounding experience with the rest of the group. It's practically canon that Coran drags Lance around because he enjoys his company while he works, and talks about his younger days, as well as listens to Lance's self doubts and offers him encouragement. (EDIT: I forgot to thank all those who were patient with me, and waited for this chapter even though it took a long while. Thank you to all those whom support me and wished me well in finding a job.)

"Have you noticed Lance acting strangely this whole quintant?" Allura asked Shiro, eyes narrowed in thought while looking at the holo-screen in front of her. They were both taking refuge in the control room, looking at coordinates to Pomite, where small fuzzy round creatures called Puffmites, inhabited. The tiny creatures, though not gifted in the art of battle, held a fruitful supply of edible plants, spices, and medicine that could benefit their travels. Allura informed the paladins that provisions were needed since they were running low on food supply. The goo, though nutritious, was not very filling and was only a last resort when provisions were running low. Food goo was more of a healthy snack then a meal and the rest of the team had been glad to hear that they wouldn't be subjected to snacking on the green goop again. At least, for a few months, until they needed to worry about food supply again. However, after ten thousand years, they had no way of knowing if Pomite still exited or thrived. 

They could only hope Pomite was still untouched by Galra hands.

"What do you mean, Princess?" Shiro asked, genuinely confused by the sudden question. Allura's lips pulled into a frown, brow furrowed in thought. "Well, he's acting a bit more odd then usual. Earlier today, I noticed him enter one of the storage units and then leaving with random boxes in his hands. When I asked what he was up to, all he had to say was--" Then using her best Lance impression, she winked and imitated his tradmark smirk. "Don't worry about it hot stuff, I got this all figured out!" She then proceeded to use finger guns while walking backwards. Shiro covered his mouth as he held back a laugh; restraining himself from the hilarious scene laid before him. It was very odd to see Allura acting in such a manner and if anyone was acting strangly now, it was definitely the white haired Princess. Her hair let loose and falling like a river down her shoulders, blue earrings held in place by the tiny chains in her ears, and her favorite aqua gown flowing about as she practically hovered across the floor, back to the control panal where the black Paladin still stood. 

"Well, it is Lance." Shiro informed, as if that was the answer that could sate his lover's curiosity. "I'm sure he's just trying to find something to do so he doesn't get roped up into cleaning the Castle with Coran again." He laughed at the memory of a grumbling Lance, scrubbing the kitchen floor to rid the green goo that seeped into the cracks, caked the kitchen counter tops, and what were once white walls. In hindsight, it was actually Lance's punishment for trying to goop Keith in the face, only to lose control of the nozzle and having it spray the entire room; Keith included. Lance's excuse being: "Keith looked like he needed a facial, so I decided to give him one." Not surprising, Allura punished Lance to clean the entire kitchen every quintant for an entire week. After that, the entire team had to deal with a whinning Lance and his excuse about always getting roped up to do household chores with Coran and is cleaning the kitchen everyday really necessary?

But after that Lance learned his lesson to never play around with the food hose. Still, the blue paladin alway ended up being singled out by Coran to clean random things, so it was likely Lance was trying to make himself look busy. 

"I suppose you're right." Allura conceded, sighing as she turned to look back at the holographic photos of Pomite and its coordinates. "How is Keith by the way?" She asked, pondering the strange events of earlier that day. "Did you find out why he froze in training this morning?" Her fingers danced over the holo-keys to start their destination straight to Pomite. Shiro coughed awkwardly, unsure if he should tell the Princess of his recent findings. Would he be breaking Keith's trust if he told Allura? Well, she is his girlfriend and withholding information from her is not something he'd like to do. "He couldn't sleep well last night." Shiro informed, rubbing the back of his neck with his metal hand. "He had a sudden panic attack that kept him up the entire night and he won't tell me what it was about."

Allura gasped, spinning around on her heels to face Shiro, her mouth opened wide in shock. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Shiro?!" Allura demanded, "We should all be talking to him right now as a group!" She reached for the intercom buttom near the holo-keys, grabbing hold of the microphone beside it, but before she could press the grey button, her lover grabbed her wrist gently in the palm of his hand. "Wait," he said, voice gentle and kind as he looked at her with pleading grey eyes. "Keith isn't good with confrontation and you'll only succede at making him push us away if you do." The black paladin informed. "He's stubborn like that. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"But..." Allura started, worry filling her voice. 

"I know you're worried about him," The black paladin began. "Heck I'm more worried then you think, I've known him way longer then anyone else on this ship, but he has to come to us on his own terms. It's the only way we'll get anything out of him." Shiro reasoned. Allura knew her lover was right. She barely knew Keith, but she had slowly considered him and the rest of the team as family. She couldn't just stand by and let one of her own suffer in silence as anxiety ate away at his very being.

She sighed, pushing a strand of white hair behind her ear and bitting her bottom lip in worry. "I--you're right." She began, her left hand moving to grip her right arm. "I just can't stand one of our own suffering in silence." She looked up to meet her lover's gaze, and gave him a knowing look. "You know all too well what it's like to deal with those kinds of emotions alone."

Shiro's face fell slightly at the mention of his anxiety problems. The fear of losing all of his teammates-- his family-- to the hands of Zarkon. It frightened him on a daily basis. The fear of making a wrong call and being the reason a comrade died. It would be on his hands. The hands that had killed so many for the sick enjoyment of the Galra Empire. Forced to fight to the death, in Gladiator rings with other prisoners. The horrific experiments he was subjected to. The memories had started coming back more frequently after his first trip in the cryopod. The wound Haggar had left on him, now gone and skin unscarred as if it had never been touched by her vile hands at all. The corrupted quientessance that had maimed his flesh, drained and contained in a containment unit for later analysis. Shiro's memories were still a mess of tangled webs, He still couldn't remember exactly how he managed to escape Zarkon's ship. Every time he pushed himself to remember, the memories blurred and his brain throbbed within his skull. Almost as if the memory itself was fighting to stay hidden.

But he had Allura to talk to about these unsettling issues now. Granted, it took some time for him to open up to her about everything that happened of his time spent in captivity. He felt if he did, he'd be showing how vulnerable he truly was. That she'd see him differently and no longer consider him a good leader for Voltron. However, she didn't view him any different then she had before. She comforted him, held him close while calmly reassuring him that they would prevail. That none of what happened was his fault. Zarkon is to blame for all the pain and death within that prison he was held in. That Shiro is a splendid leader and without him everyone would fall apart. That if he were gone she'd fall apart.

It was then they both looked at each other, unshed tears in their eyes as they gazed up and drank in their presence. They hadn't realized how close they were leaning into one another, until their lips met and everything was lost in the raw feeling of emotions held back for so long. The sparking sensations of fireworks within their bodies, alighting and forcing them to cling tighter to one another.

"Yes, I do know." Shiro said, cupping Allura's cheek and gazing at her lovingly. "And I'm so thankful to have you by my side when I feel like breaking down. You're the only one who can lift me back up when I fall." Allura chuckled softly, leaning into Shiro's hand and feeling the warmth sinking within her skin. "You think too highly of me Shiro," Allura murmurs. "You are a lot stronger then you think you are."

Shiro's heart sweals at the conviction in her words. He's about to speak again when a loud boom is heard outside the control room, causing both Allura and Shiro to bounce back in surprise, before jumping into action. The two of them sprinting out the control room doors and dashing off to where they assumed the loud sound originated from.

Inside the kitchen, a disgruntled Lance and very cross Pidge stood, covered in soot and grim. Between them on the kitchen table sat a strange, twisted metal contraption. Pieces of colored wires splayed out and crackling with sparks. 

"UGH THANKS A LOT LANCE, YOU RUINED IT!" Pidge yells out, hands flying in her hair, yanking at the short curly locks. 

"WELL EXCUSE ME, I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!" Lance throws back, lips pulled into a pouting frown.

It Appeared the two paladins had no knowledge that both Shiro and Allura were witnessing the scene unfold between them. They decided to watch with concerned eyes as the other two continued to argue, worry and confusion flitting through their minds.

"WELL I DIDN'T NEED IT!"

"Yes you did!" Lance shouts back, crossing his arms and glaring at Pidge. "You were taking forever! So I thought I'd lend a hand to speed up the process."

"Ugh Lance!" Pidge hollers, brown eyes flashing angrily. "You don't just rush things like this!" The brunette explains, throwing her arms out toward the device between them. "They take time and I hate it when I'm rushed! How would you like it if I rushed you while you're putting on your stupid face cream?!"

Lance lets out an indignant squeak. "Hey, my face cream isn't stupid! It keeps my face soft and supple!"

"LANCE!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Lance apologies, albeit unwilling. Arms still crossed with a very noticeable pout on his face.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I need to fix this mess--- YOU created." Pidge mutters bitterly. 

"I just really wanna hurry it up and see what's going on in Keith's head tonight while he sleeps." Lance whines.

Wait... what?

Shiro had heared quite enough. He is no longer worried, but absolutely upset and unsure what Lance meant by that last comment. Was Lance planning to invade Keith's personal thoughts without his permission, using a strange electronic device? The very thought made Shiro's blood boil. Did Lance not realize how disrespectful and discourteous that is to do to someone? Without even thinking about how the other person would feel to the unwanted intrusion?

"What exactly do you mean, when you say you want to see what's going on in Keith's head?" Shiro raised his voice, so stern and gaze harsh and unwavering, that it was enough to cause both teens in front of him to cower, like two frightened mice cornered by a ravenous cat ready to pounce. Lance stuttered incoherently, nervous eyes flitting back and forth to the stern expressions on both Shiro and Allura's face. "Yes Lance," Allura's voice like iron steel, sending the blue paladin an icey glare. "Just what were the two of you planning to do once you used that device on Keith?"

"Use what on me...?" 

An all too familar voice interupted the thick and heated atmosphere within the kitchen. Keith, whom had apparently looked to have just woken up from a well deserved nap, came in through the kitchen entrance, with a perplexed look drawn across his face. Hair disheveled and baggy pants hung loose below his hips. The dark haired teen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking up again at the group in confusion.

"Shit." Was all Lance was able to get out before all hell broke loose.


	6. The Chemicals React

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter; Shiro and Allura have a heart warming conversation, only to be interrupted by an explosion created by Lance and Pidge in the kitchen. Shiro and Allura become aware of Lance's impure intentions of the now mutilated device that Pidge had created and are not very happy with what they have learned. They are about to scold the two young paladins when Keith walks in on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sees baby crying)
> 
> (Gets in his face)
> 
> "You have no idea the pain that awaits you!"
> 
> Man: Sir, get the fuck away from my child.
> 
> ~ Brandon Calvillo 2017

"So I think that's my que to go..." Pidge mumbled, as she tried to shuffle her way out of the room, but to her dismay, Allura had no intention for the green paladin to escape, blocking the smaller's path with a stern expression and eyes blazing.

"Oh no, you're not!" She practically barked, accent thick with anger. "You and I are going to have a long discussion about respecting other people's privacy!" The princess then proceeded to drag the young Paladin by the arm, leading out into the hallway before yelling at Shiro to handle Lance. 

The blue Paladin gulped, jittering in his spot, bottom lip trembling slightly. Shiro continued to stare long and hard at Lance. So angry and yet filled with disbelief that the blue pilot would even think to do such a disrespectful thing. The black Paladin tried to calm himself down, he couldn't lose his cool. He was the leader after all. He needed to calmly reprimand Lance and make him aware of his wrong doing. Lance was still just a kid after all, letting his curiosity get in the way of rational thought. 

Well, Lance is technically nineteen years old, but to Shiro, whom is 26 now, couldn't really see him as an adult just yet.

But perhaps it was because Shiro was the most mature out of the entire group that it made him feel like an old man at such a young age.

"Um... What's going on?" Keith nervously asked, eyes swiveling to Lance and Shiro. The atmosphere so thick and heated with Shiro's gaze alone, it's as if he had the man of steel's lazer eyes and was using them in that very moment to disintegrate the blue Paladin to ashes.

"You tell him, Lance." Shiro demanded, arms crossed and gaze unwavering. "Tell him what's going on. Tell him why Allura is now scolding Katie and why I'm about to scold you." Keith nearly gasps, eyes wide from shock. Shiro never called Pidge by her real name unless he was upset with her. Keith turned his head to Lance in question.

Just what the hell did Pidge and Lance do? Besides the obvious explosion that woke Keith up in the first place.

I mean this couldn't have been the reason for the harsh and intense atmosphere that now permeated the room, could it? Keith couldn't believe something as simple as blowing up a project would cause such a negative reaction. This seemed more severe then that. 

Wait. 

Keith backtracked. Hadn't Allura mentioned something about respecting privacy?

"Lance," Shiro went on. "I'm not going to ask you again."

Lance was practically sweating after being put on the spot light, looking back and forth from Keith to Shiro nervously. Hands fiddling with each other as if they couldn't figure out what they wanted to do. Ocean blue eyes practically screaming in a silent cry for forgiveness.

Forgiveness for what though?

What had Lance done?

"Lance?" Keith asked in confusion.

Lance looked over to Keith in resignation, sucking in a deep breath before speaking in a rushed pace, his words stringing together quickly as he explained.

Keith was only able to grasp; "Plan, Dream Infiltration Device, and using it on you." ---Before he lost his cool. He was able to get the jist of it and from what he understood he didn't like it.

Not one Quiznaking bit!

"YOU WERE GOING TO DO WHAT?!"

Keith could feel the blood rushing to his head, red over taking his vision, as uncontrolled anger coiled in his abdomen and adrenaline shooting through his veins. He hadn't even realized he had jumped on Lance, until a frantic Shiro was pulling him off. The older of the two telling the red Paladin to calm down, not loosening his grasp even when Keith said he was calm. Yet, the red paladin was lying through his teeth as the heated blood rushed through his body like a damn breaking from the excessive pressure; Not even caring as a shook up Lance was now trying to force his way back up on shaky legs.

Keith had never felt so betrayed in his entire life! How could Lance think of doing something like this? 

This was an invasion of privacy! His memories! His dreams and nightmares! His secret place! Only Red was allowed inside! No one else could enter it without his permission! He wanted to scream. Lash out. Maybe even punch Lance in his beautiful idiotic face!

"How could you?!" Yelled Keith, enraged, hands balled into fists as his body shook with pent up anger. "That's a place no one is allowed to enter without my say so and you think it's fine and dandy for you to just walts right in?! What the actual hell, Lance?!" 

Lance was eerily quiet and for someone whom never seemed to shut up, it made for an even more unnerving and heated atmosphere. The air so thick a knife would break if someone even attempted to cut through it.

"Let me talk to Lance, Keith" Shiro began. "And when we're done I'll have him properly apologize to y-"

Before Shiro could even finish his sentence, Keith was cutting him off with a hard controlled tone. Eyes like molten miasma as he shot daggers at Lance.

"No" He had cut in, attempting to school his features to a neutral expression. "I'm talking to him. You're leaving."

Shiro seemed reluctant to do that however, and made his feelings known. "Keith, maybe you should cool down first before y-"

"I am calm!" Keith snapped, before wincing at the harsh tone of his own voice. "I mean, I'm fine, but this is about me and I'd rather deal with this now then later. Please, Shiro." Keith begged softly at the end. Shiro sighed, before reluctantly making his exit from the Kitchen entrance, glancing back at them as he made his way out. "Please don't kill him now!" They could hear Shiro call out within the hall. "We still need him to form Voltron!"

"Wow, I feel so loved..." Lance muttered to himself in dismay. A broken expression crossing his smooth features, almost making Keith feel remorse for screaming at him earlier. Almost.

But not enough to keep him from chewing Lance out. What Lance and Pidge had planed to do was despicable.

"What were you thinking, Lance!" Keith seethed, lips pulled into a snarl, teeth bared. "You don't just do something like that! Why even would you?!"

"You've been acting all weird lately, Keith!" Lance's eyes sparked, blue bolts of light shimmering in its wake as his brow furrowed.

"So?!" Keith questioned. "That doesn't mean your automaticly allowed to barge into my mind and dig through it's dirt!"

"Oh man, Keith, you should probably get that cleaned up if you have that much things to hide."

Keith growled, an actual animalistic growl that humans shouldn't even be capable of producing, left the Korean's lips. "Nows not the time to fucking joke around, Lance." He hissed.

Lance gulped, and he really shouldn't have been so turned on by that feral look in Keith's eyes and the snarls that left his lips, but he was and it was so confusing. To be frightened and yet so utterly turned on. 

"You're so fucking hot when your angry."

And, oh shit.

Oh quiznaking shit.

Did Lance honestly say that out loud. He hadn't meant to, but Keith was so close to his face right now and the heat of the room was suffocating and for the life of him, Lance wasn't sure if he was in heaven or hell right now.

"You--- What?" The expression on Keith's face was priceless. The snarl replaced with a confused expression. Nose scrunching, and lips twisted as if trying to figure out a particularly hard math problem that didn't seem quite as easy as most teachers would usually make it out to be.

Keith frowned again, eyes practically on fire. "Are you making fun of me?" He practically hissed, hands balling into fists again.

"What, no!" Lance cried out, waving his palms in the air as if surrendering. "I meant what I said, but I didn't mean to say them out loud?" His words ending in a question without him meaning to. Which only seemed to anger the Korean even more.

"Stop playing around, Lance!" Keith seethed, grabbing a fist full of Lance's shirt in his hands, snapping him closer to his chest and glaring up into his eyes. "What you did wasn't cool, alright?! Don't EVER think of trying it again! Got it?!"

Lance gulped, and if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Keith followed the motion hungrily with his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it dude!" Lance squeaked out in what he hoped didn't sound too girly. "I'm really super sorry, bro I swear!"

"Good," Keith huffed out, loosening his grasp on Lance's shirt. "As long as you learned your lesson. Thoughts like that are private. How would you like it if I sifted through yours?"

Lance bowed his head, eyes downcast in remorse. At the time he hadn't really considered the consequences of his actions and how he would feel if the roles were reversed.

"I would probably feel exposed and I wouldn't really like that..." Lance thought out loud. "I'm so sorry, Keith. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. I just... wanted to understand why you were so upset."

The sincerity of the brunette's voice caught Keith off guard. His heart thudding against his chest and blood heating his cheeks. This was so unlike Lance and it made Keith feel all fuzzy inside. Replacing the dread of hateful memories of the past that lay heavily in the pit of his stomach. The horrible memories that had creeped its way back into the forefront of Keith's mind the night before.

"Also, I wasn't playing around earlier." Lance went on, snapping Keith out of his thoughts and causing him to make a confused noise in the back of his throat. "I--- I really do think you look hot." He stuttered. "N-not just when angry, but w-when you're just being you and stuff ya know?" Lance quickly scuffed the bottom of his shoes as he kept his gaze done on the castleship's metal floor. "I know you don't like me like that, but I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't joke about something like that." His lips then twisted as if tasting something sour. "I may be a flirt, but I'm not a dick. Well, I mean I have one, but it doesn't make me one if you get what I'm say-"

Keith cut him off with an icy cold glare and Lance felt his blood run cold, throat tightening, and wondered if he had crossed a line. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Maybe it was a mistake to bring that up. Keith didn't like him like that. Why would he? He wasn't anything spectacular. He wasn't that muscled toned like Shiro, whom has great combat skills and leadership qualities, nor did he excel at hand to hand combat like Keith, whom is so great at so many things, like excessive speed and brute strength. Not a technology genius like Pidge, with the ability to hack into almost anything. Then there's Hunk with great engineering skills and could absolutely leave Gordon Ramsay speechless with his amazing cooking. Then there's Coran, with his upbeat personality and Jack of all trades capabilities and Allura with her Altean brute strength and skillful understanding of the universe. That just left himself and... what was he good at?

Anyone could pull a trigger.... 

The blue paladin's thoughts began spiraling into despair as his negative emotions overtook his mind once again; something Lance had been working to fix with Blue since the beginning he became connected with her. He was getting so good too; avoiding his insecure thoughts and focusing on what was truly important. Saving the Universe and protecting his friends.

But his growing infatuation for Keith made it a terrible obstacle to ignore lately.

Because he's falling for someone who would never share his feelings. They were just too different; Like fire and ice, hot and cold, like the sun and moon.

This was the guy Lance used to hate back at the Garrison. The guy that teacher's constantly reminded Lance that he could never be. So why the hell did he expect his reaction to his confession to be anything--- but negative.

It was like the universe playing its cruelest joke on him. Making him fall head over heels for a guy who was perfect in every way and would never see him as anything more then a teammate.

Cruelty at it's finest.

Especially, once all this was over and they could go back home. Whats to stop Keith from forgetting him all over again? He obviously wasn't that memorable enough to leave a dent in the back of Keith's brain back at the Garrison. What made this time any different?

Except that Keith had a look to kill on his face, so maybe he'd die before they'd even make it back to Earth.

"But... you're straight." Keith finally breathed out. Eyes narrowed and brow creasing.

Wait... what?

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lance asked in honest confusion. Keith growled at this and if his teeth looked alittle sharper, Lance took it as his lewd imaginations running wild. 

"It quiznaking has to do with everything!" Keith growled. "Lance, I have a dick or have you forgotten?!" Lance blushed at the bluntness of the Korean's words. "Yeah, no I know that." Lance blushed deepened as he smiled nervously at the other while rubbing his arm to decrease his growing anxiety. "But you're the only guy I've ever felt this way before." Lance admited. "I can't help it."

An incredulous look adorning Keith's features. Eyes displayed wide and mouth agape while looking on in complete utter shock. It was almost comical if it weren't for Keith practically hissing out a curse in anger right after.

Great... was he gonna get turned down in the most cruel way ever? If so he'd rather die by explosion like he almost did last time.

Well, that was a particularly mormid thought that Lance quickly disposed of as soon as it came to mind. He wasn't that desperate to avoid rejection. He quite liked living, thank you very much!

Keith had questions. A lot of questions. Some ranging to 'when' and 'are you sure?'

But none of them seemed appealing to ask at that moment. Keith wanted to scream, yell, maybe rip something apart. He wanted to believe Lance. He wanted to ask if he was sure. For all he knew, Lance was bi-curious, but if Keith let himself go with Lance and it turned out that it was only a curious experiment--- he might snap and close himself off forever, so that he never can feel the cruelty of his heart breaking ever again.

Lance seemed genuine with his response and it could be that if it were a curious experiment; It was an unintentional one at that.

Fuck it.

He didn't care anymore. Giving in to his repressed desires, forgoing all hesitation and throwing caution to the wind, Keith through himself at Lance with little to no gentleness in his actions.

Before Lance knew what was going on, Keith had thrown himself at him. Lips smashing together in a mess of clashing teeth. It was slightly painful at first, but than Keith tongue swiped Lance's lower lip, asking permission before invading the inside of his mouth. Once Lance parted his lips in consent, their tongues captured each other in a hypnotic dance of dominance. Assaulting each others mouths, tongue sweeping and exploring their caverns, breath going ragged. Lance hadn't even realized he let out a whimper until Keith chuckled in response. It was like nothing Lance ever felt before; it was like electricity electrifying every single nerve in his body, racing through his fingertips from his head to his toes, and lips buzzing from the after effects. He found himself reaching out for more even though both he and Keith were left a panting mess, bodies pressed together, skin heated to the touch and hearts thudding erratically against their ribcages. Keith bumped his head lightly against Lance's forehead, dark purple eyes meeting ocean blues. Keith was stroking Lance's cheek in such a comforting gesture that it felt so jarring to the blue pilot. It was the complete opposite to Keith's brash and rough nature. Their breaths intermingling as they stared at each other in awe. As if they were both finally really looking at each other for the very first time. There's a drastic change in the atmosphere between them that's both scary and irresistible all at once.

The only sound besides their heavy breathing, was the humming of the castleship's engine. Keith was caressing the lower part of Lance's Cheek where jaw met neck and Lance was practically buzzing from the touch. His mind felt hazy in bliss and if this was a dream, he prayed he could sleep forever.

He wanted this.

He wanted him.

And Keith seemed to want him too. At least, he hoped that's what this was. He'd break if this was only just a past time for Keith, just to release stress from this war they were forced to take part in. He wanted more then a make out buddy. He wanted something real.

Despite Lance's perverted jokes and flirtatious attitude, if he'd of had someone who responded to those advances, he would have treated them like a queen.

But no one ever wanted him.

Every advance he made on a crush was always met with a cruel rejection. In the end he grew tired of it all and just flirted just to flirt. Just because he could. He never expected anything to come out of it anymore.

So when the inevitable rejection came, it never hurt as much as it did before.

But this was different.

Keith was holding Lance like he didn't want to let go and the grip on the brunette's hips would surely leave a bruise later, but Lance didn't care. 

"I'm still mad at you." Keith breathed, smirk splayed across his pale face. Eyes flickering to Lance's and back to his lips as if deciding if he should lean in for another taste.

"W-what?" Lance panted, still trying to catch his breath. "But you forgave me!"

Keith chucked, leaning in to brush his lips over Lance's again. "Doesn't mean I'm not still angry with you." He murmured against Lance's lips, before trailing kisses on his jaw down his neck. They were innocent kisses, tiny pecks grazing lightly, leaving goosebumps in its wake. "Is there anyway to make up for it?" Lance poundered, tilting his head to the side so Keith could have better access to his neck. Keith breathed.

"I'll think of something."


	7. We're Only Alive If We Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, confessions were made and a heated make out session was initiated. Little did they know someone was outside listening in on them the whole time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. A lot has been going on in my life and some of it had me depressed for almost an entire week. Add that, plus work, kinda makes it hard to update. Especially if you're like me and don't like to update without checking and revising a couple hundred times until it's gotten just the way you wanted it or at least a close variation of how you originally wanted it, but decided to shorten it and leave the rest for the next chapter. I hope this update is at least a bit satisfying for those whom were waiting for it.

To say Shiro was in utter shock, wouldn't even begin to scratch the surface of explaining the surprise he now felt. In that moment, the black paladin was struck stock still in disbelief outside the kitchen hallway, hearing the sounds of wet lips smacking and heavy panting. Shiro was in such shock that he momentarily forgot how to maneuver his limbs and his voice mute in complete silence.

What the hell just happened?!

Shiro may have agreed to let Keith talk to Lance, but he hadn't agreed to NOT listen in. He was worried that without his presence, the red paladin would revert to a more physical tactic to get his point across; One's with fists. And he was afraid Lance would need back up if Keith couldn't handle his temper. He expected some fists to fly if or when Lance decided to say saying something stupid to rile Keith up. Any rough physical contact would surely be initiated by Keith first, Shiro knew.

What Shiro hadn't expected, was for Lance to confess his feelings for the Korean boy nor did he expect Keith to reciprocate the other's feelings.

But what he really hadn't expected was for the two to have a heated make out session in the Kitchen!

When Shiro had finally been able to re-mobilize his body, he high-tailed it out of the hallways, back toward the control room in one minute flat. There the black paladin greeted a dumbfounded Pidge and Allura, panting and gasping for air with a hand on his chest as he tried to slow down his erratic heartbeat.

"Shiro?" Allura's eyes widened at the state her lover is in. "What's wrong?"

"What's your take on gay people?" Shiro, heaves out, eyes wide and wild.

Allura was taken aback, eyes flicking toward Pidge, a questioning gaze upon her face, as if hoping the brunette knew what Shiro was trying to say. "I'm afraid I do not understand." Allura replied, gazing at her lover with her hands clamped together. "What does gay mean?"

Pidge's eyes narrowed as she looked up at Shiro, her hands balled into tiny fists. "You're not homophobic are you?"

Shiro pales, rearing back slightly when Pidge closes in on him. "What?! No!" He yelled back. "I just-- I mean!" Shiro cringed internally from his stammering. "I didn't mean it like that! I'm just-- I feel like a father who just learned his son is gay and he never felt the need to tell me! Plus, I just learned Lance has a crush on Keith and that surprised me way more then Keith being gay did!"

With a sigh of relief, the youngest paladin backed off, retaking her position next to Allura. After being heavily scolded, Pidge was reminded of how it felt when Hunk had rifled through her things and how mad she had been back then. It may not have been the same thing, but it was similar circumstances. His mind is his sanctuary, his private thoughts belong to him alone, and in her moments of wanting to fulfill her bet with Lance, she had forgotten that fact. Regret and disgust filled within the pit of her stomach, leaving a bad after taste in her mouth. It wasn't until five minutes later, Shiro came bursting through the Control room doors, censors picking up his heat waves from the automatic sliders.

"I'm still confused. Even more so now." Allura informed. "What does 'gay' and 'crush' mean?"

Pidge maneuvered to get a better angle as she answered the Princess. "Gay is the unofficial word for Homosexual. In actuality, the meaning of gay is happy, but over the years it has been misused and made to describe those who are attracted to the same gender. Crush, is another word to describe a very strong type of like for another person, used for those who are attracted to someone romantically."

Allura listened to the green paladin's entire description, intrigued. "Ah, I see now!" The princess said, eyes glittering and white pearly locks falling over her shoulders when she had bent down slightly to give her full attention to Pidge. "So gay means Heimus and Crush means infatuation."

The princess reverts her attention back to Shiro, finally able to answer his puzzling question. "I am not a Heimusphobe." She informs, standing up straight. "Many Alteans of old were, but I can assure you that I am not. My father had even legalized Heimus marriages in Altea. So you have nothing to worry about."

Shiro let out a sigh of relief, eyes closed and robotic hand resting on his chest. "Oh thank God." The black paladin would have been so conflicted if Allura had not been so open minded. Keith is like a brother to Shiro, and if his girlfriend found Keith's sexuality disgusting, it would have put a strain on their blooming relationship. Pidge's eyes flickered back and forth to Allura and Shiro before curiosity got the better of her. "So, how did their confession go?"

///////////////////////////////////////////////

"Nanu, Nanu, gals and pals!"  
Lance practically bellowed when he entered the control room, his hands held high in the air, with a hand gesture somewhat similar to Spock's Vulcan salute from Star Trek and a smile gracing his lips. He looked absolutely ecstatic and maybe even a bit in disbelief as well. "Guess who's dating moi!"

"Oh geez, please tell me you did not just use a Mork and Mindy phrase on me." Pidge complained, leering at Lance from her Altean tablet that Allura had given her to fiddle with. She sat cross-legged on the silver metal floor, frown of disapproval etched on her face.

"Hey, that's my mother's favorite show you're dissing!" Lance squawked. "And Robin Williams is amazing! You're just jealous of his awesomeness!" Lance insists, narrowing his eyes at Pidge. Allura and Shiro sigh from the silly bickering, but Shiro smiles understandingly. Even though they both argued, it was more loving then annoyance of each other on their part. They were like brother and sister, Lance and Pidge. Yet, he highly doubted either of them noticed how they treated each other like normal siblings would. Maybe, it was because how close they were becoming, that brought them on to argue like this. Or perhaps it is because of how similar Lance is to Pidge's real brother; Matt Holt. Either way, it was nice to see how close the team was becoming.

"Yeah, whatever." Pidge finishes. "Where's Keith?"

"Right here." A voice resonates at the entrance. Keith strolls into the room with practice ease. His arms crossed and a composed facial expression masked his face. With a stoic expression like that, one would have never known what took place in the kitchen minutes prior. 

Keith looked over to Shiro and Allura, hands gripping his shoulders so hard that he began to mark his skin with his nails, leaving harsh red streaks in it's place. Lance's gaze fell on Keith and his eyes flickered down to what his boyfriend was doing. Lance frowned, equal parts concerned and confused. "Keith?" Lance raised his arms out to Keith, but didn't outright touch him just yet; afraid that in doing so the other boy would get angry with him. Their relationship still fresh and fragile after all.

Had Lance said something wrong? Did Keith not want the other's to know? Will their relationship end before it even truly begins? Lance's doubts bubbled up within his stomach and his pulse began to race in fear. He barely had Keith for a day and he was already going to lose him so soon! After making out in the kitchen, Keith suggested they find Shiro to let him know that he had not murdered Lance in his absence, but the brunette rushed right through the doors and practically screamed that the both of them were now an item. However, the red Paladin never said what their relationship was going to be, nor did he say if he wanted it publicized. This caused Lance to mentally kick himself for being the reason that he might lose Keith--- even though technically speaking, if Keith didn't want a serious relationship to begin with, would he really be losing the raven haired pilot? Losing would imply having in the first place, but if this wasn't a real relationship then Lance would only be getting hurt--- nothing more and nothing less. Oh why did he have to get so excited over having the best first kiss ever?! Everything would now go to shit because of his excitement and refusal to think before speaking. Damn it all!

The raven haired male frowned, violet eyes glaring down at the floor as if it personally offended him.

What would the other's think?

Lance didn't seem to care about that it seemed, already determined to announce their budding romance to the rest of the team. Would they freak out? Disapprove of their relationship? Even worse, what would Shiro think? Fear rushed through Keith's veins and made it harder for his body to stay completely still. Pidge decides to break the tention, already deducing Keith's fears.

"Oh, we all know that you're gay, Keith, it's all good."

Keith's head snaps back up from the floor and finds Pidge's eyes from where she sat, a look of confusion etched on his face. "I'm not gay." Keith looked at the other's in confusion, head swiveling back and forth to get a good look at them all. "Wait, did you all think that?"

Allura looked confused and offered a questioning gaze to Shiro. Lance offered a sheepish grin in Keith's direction, before speaking up. "In hindsight, Pidge assumed you were gay and I originally thought you had a thing for Shiro."

Keith blanched, the color draining from his face before he made a noise of disgust. "Shiro's my mentor, Lance, and he's like a brother to me! That's disgusting!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?!" Lance is facing Keith with a look of exasperation. "He's the only one you ever let touch you and you always look at him with bedroom eyes!" Lance yelled, pointing an accusing finger on Keith's chest.

"I DO NOT GIVE HIM BEDROOM EYES!" The Korean snaped, slapping his newly acquired boyfriend's hand away. He felt sick at the thought. Shiro and the other's are like the family he never had the fortune of having. "Plus, I only like you for some weird ass reason!" 

Before Lance could talk back, the youngest paladin piped up. "Well, if you're not gay, are you bi then?" Glasses slipping down the slope of her nose. Shiro cocked an eyebrow in question, robotic finger scratching the growing scruff on his chin. This scene was quite amusing to him. Did Lance really believe Keith had a romantic attraction to him? It was a hilarious thought, but held no cigar. That theory was burned out before it even had the chance to ignite. The black paladin is straight, and Keith isn't someone to fall for just anybody. In fact that boy is as picky as a five year old that's been givin the opportunity to choose between red cotton candy or blue.

"Honestly? I really don't care. It never really mattered to me." Keith admitted.

"Oh so you're pansexual!" Pidge said, voice filled with understanding. "I never would have thunk that!" Her eyes misting with clarity while looking up to the ceiling.

"Yeah sure, that." Keith mumbled in agreement even though he had never heard that word before until today.

From the looks of it Pidge had nothing against Keith wanting to be with a man nor did Allura who sent Keith a genuine smile of acceptance already congratulating the two in their new relationship. Her eyes sparkling with happiness as she hugged both Keith and Lance.

"I'm happy for you both." The princess informed, clamping a hand on each of their shoulders. "May Raija be with you both and guide you whenever you come to a crossroad."

Raija; The goddess of Love and Guidance, in Altea. Lance remembered Allura mentioning it once when they were looking through old Altean children's books in the castle's library.

Keith eyebrow rose in confusion however, not having heard the story since he decided to stay sparing on his free time instead of going off with the others to explore the rest of the castle.

Keith didn't ask Allura whom Raija was even though it did pique his interest. He was mostly concerned of Shiro's thoughts about the recent turn of events and what he had to say about it.

Keith turned to Shiro, his eyes filled with hope of acceptance and nervousness of probable rejection. Instead all he got in return was a genuine and kind smile.

And the doubts and fears from the past day and a half melted away, leaving only a warm fuzzy feeling in its place.

**Author's Note:**

> I once again found myself being sucked into another fandom. No, I have no regrets and I will gladly let myself be consumed by this show.


End file.
